Chapter 4: Splintered Force
One very long trek to Waydrn later, the group stands in front of the castle, Spencer visibly nervous, Mason silent, and Jessica and the Taguel admiring the castle. Kayde: It's almost as cool as Frar's castle. Jessica: That's what I was gonna say, yeah. Kayde: Wow, I guess great minds think alike. Kodie: Kayde, stop. She's clearly not into you. Kayde: You're just jealous. Jessica: (When do I tell him I'm into women?) Mason: (Whenever you think he's embarrassed himself enough.) Spencer: Alright. When I tell Jimmy what happened, he's likely going to kick me out of the Shepherds before I can even properly join. Jessica: Oh, don't think like that. Mason: Besides, it was me who messed up. I shouldn't have even thought about touching that damn tome. Spencer: We're both equally at fault here. Before he can continue, Kodie puts a hand on his arm to stop him. '' '''Kodie': What you two did, you did for us, and we appreciate that more than words can possibly describe. Having friends that would do anything for you is...it's nice. And yeah, maybe it went bad, but it's the thought that means a whole lot to us. Spencer: Thanks Kodie. Kayde: Yeah, so what if we unleashed an unspeakable evil and possibly something else along with a horde of ghostly invisible soldiers and all the previous dead Shepherds? Spencer: ...I like what Kodie said better. Mason: Quick, let's get inside. The world hasn't ended in the time it took us to get here, but every moment still counts. Jessica: Right. Let's head in. The castle doors open and on the other side stands Jimmy, hands folded behind his back. He raises an eyebrow at the three newcomers, but nods at Spencer and Jessica. '' '''Jimmy': Welcome Spencer. Jessica. I've been waiting for you. Good to see you again, Mason. Mason: Same to you. Jimmy: And who would these friends of yours be? Spencer: Er, this is Kayde and Kodie. They're Signele's children. Jimmy: Hm. Okay, I guess. Are they allowed to be here? Spencer: These are extenuating circumstances. There's an emergency. Jimmy: Right, well, let's get to that once you've met the others. They've all been so excited to meet you. Spencer: Wha...this is important! Jimmy: Please, let's save it for later. Spencer: Fine. Jimmy leads the group into the castle, first stopping at the throne room. Sitting in the throne is a woman who looks to be about Mason's age, wearing a tiara in her long, graying blue hair and lazily poking the ground in front of her with a fancy sword. '' '''Jimmy:' The Shepherds used to be based in a small town away from the capital, but since my daughter became Exalt, we moved our base of operations to the castle so I could keep close to her. Spencer, meet Janice. She's not a full-time member of the Shepherds, but you'll be seeing her almost as much. Spencer: Hello, ma'am. Jessica: It is an honor to meet y— Janice: Hey there. Before you get too carried away, I don't care much for the formalities, so please just speak to me normally. Spencer: Right. Jessica: Sorry. Janice: I'll be approving all your missions, so any heroics go by me first, okay? Spencer: Wait, isn't that Jimmy's job? Jimmy: Nah. Since the last leader of the Shepherds was a prince, he could go on missions whenever, but I need a royal's approval, since I never officially became royalty. Spencer: Uh... Janice: You don't have to understand it. No worries. But uh, who are these extras? I remember being told two people were coming. Not that it's not nice to see you, Mason, but what's up? Mason: There's been an emergency. Janice: What is it? Mason: Well— Jimmy: Later. Promise. Let's continue. Mason: Ugh! Kodie: Uh, I'm Kodie. And this is my twin brother Kayde. Janice: You're Jayde's siblings, right? Kayde: That's right. Also, you're really pretty. The gray hairs highlight the blue really nicely. Janice: Don't be that casual with me, thanks. Kayde: Sorry. Janice: Now go meet the others, then tell me all about this emergency. Jimmy: This way. They follow Jimmy through several long hallways. Jimmy: I wish I could say this would take a while, but the Shepherds are...small lately. In this time of peace, nobody wants to sign up for a force that frankly, doesn't have much to do. Spencer: It's alright. Kayde: Pst, Kodie. Kodie: Yeah? Kayde: Should we join the Shepherds while we're here? Kodie: We can't. Mom would kill ''us! '''Kayde': Yeah, but who says she has to know? Kodie: If we join the Shepherds, we'd have to be away from home for a very long time. Mom would definitely know something was up. We can tag along, but only until we find our dad, okay? Kayde: I guess... Kodie: I know, I know. I wanna join them too, but we can't. Kayde: You're right. Kodie: I usually am. Finally, the group arrives at a training yard filled with soldiers practicing. Some say hi to Jimmy, and others salute him. '' '''Jimmy:' These...are not the Shepherds. They're part of Waydrn's army proper. The Shepherds are taking some down time in the barracks right now. At the end of the training yard stands a small building resting against the castle walls. Jimmy shows everyone inside and they find four people sitting around a table, eating and talking amongst each other. '' '''Jimmy': Hey everyone. Spencer finally made it, and he brought some friends. Almost everyone rushes to say hello at once, which overwhelms Spencer. Jimmy holds up a hand and tells them to go one at a time. The first person to introduce themselves is a bright-eyed boy slightly younger than Spencer, eagerly clutching a healing staff. '' '???: Hey, so you're the Spencer my bro talks so much about. Nice to meetcha! I'm Ace. '''Spencer: Hey Ace. I take it you're the healer that Jimmy said needed pointers? The boy puffs his cheeks out and blushes. '' '''Ace': Hey, I told him not to say that specifically! Jessica: Don't worry about it, Ace. I'd be happy to teach you how to heal. Ace: Thanks! You're Jessica, right? Jessica: At your service! Ace: Cool. Nice to see you again, Mason. Dad says hi. Mason: Nice. Ace: And who are you? Kayde: I'm Kayde. Kodie: And I'm Kodie. We're Spencer's friends and future Shepherds. Ace: Neat! Hey, wanna hear a joke? Kayde: Uh, sure? Ace: A man walks into a bar. His alcoholism is tearing his family apart. A moment of silence passes, after which Ace, Jessica and one of the others all crack, laughing at the strange joke hysterically. '' '''Kodie': I don't get it. Kayde: Me neither. Mason: They were sheltered. Ace: Whew...alright, that's okay. I got a million of 'em. I'll catch you guys around, okay? He scoots aside in time for a brunette to nod at the group, her strange attire attracting Kayde's eyes immediately. '' '???: Hey Spence. I'm Alicia. You can call me Ali though. I'm the castle's foreseer. I'll read your palms any day. '''Kayde: Hey, me first! Alicia: ...I made it sound suggestive again, didn't I? Oh, gods damn it. Anyway, I'm a Diviner, so my battle style is a bit more unique than what you've probably seen with Mason. Spencer: Sounds good. Nice to meet you. Jessica: Yeah, good to meet you. Alicia: Something tells me there's something you really need to tell us, but Jimmy won't let you, will he? Spencer: Pretty much, Alicia: Damn shame. Well, might as well get this over with quick. Nice to meet you too, future Shepherds. Kodie: Hello. Mind giving me some magic tips some day? Alicia: Not at all! Kayde: I'd like that too. Alicia: Sure thing. ...But no, I won't go out with you. Kayde: Wha—how'd you know I was gonna...? Alicia: Diviner? Foreseer? Didja hear any of that? Kayde: Hah...right. Alicia: Anyway, your news can't wait forever, so I'll let you move on. The next person to say hello is a jolly boy with a kind smile and a sword at his side. ???: Hello new, past, and future comrades! You can call me Chuck. I'm a samurai from near the border between here and Frar, and I've seen a little bit of everywhere. Spencer: Hi Chuck. Chuck: I'll be happy to show you guys some pointers in swordplay, if you'd like. Kodie: Oh, that sounds fun. Spencer: Maybe later. We need to talk to Jimmy, so we'll move on. Chuck: Right! I'd hate to keep you held up for too long. Meet Leslie! Leslie: I don't think they're in so much of a hurry that I can't introduce myself, but thanks anyway, Chuck. Spencer: Hi Leslie. Good to meet you. Leslie: You too. Whenever we end up going out, you'll get to meet my wyvern, too. Kayde: Wow, a wyvern rider? Cool... Kodie: I hear wyverns are hard to tame. Leslie: Not really. It's really easy when you don't really care what happens to you. Kodie: ...Oh. Jessica: Hm, I see. Leslie: Oh, you're the new healer, right? I need you to promise me something. If it ever comes down to me or my wyvern and you can only save one of us, pick my wyvern, 'kay? As she says this, Kodie looks to see Ace mouthing the words as they come out of Leslie's mouth. Jessica: Er, are you sure? Leslie: Deadly serious. Jessica: Alright, I guess I can give you that. Leslie: Thanks. We'll get along just fine. Jessica: (Spencer, she's scary.) Spencer: So who's next? Jimmy: That's everyone. Spencer: Whoa...you weren't kidding when you said the Shepherds were small. Jimmy: For sure. Now let's hear what's got you guys in such a big hurry. Jessica: Man, where I even begin? Mason: I'll handle this. It doesn't take long for them to catch the Shepherds up on the situation (omitting the possession part,) but once they do, a silence falls over them. The younger members look at each other with wide eyes and Alicia puts a hand over her mouth. Jimmy looks about ready to pass out. Jimmy: And you're...sure it was him? Spencer: Pretty sure. Even if it wasn't, something else caused the Outrealm to go crazy as well. Jimmy: Damn it... Mason: We screwed up, I know. Jimmy: We need to head to the Outrealms now. Moments later, the entire force stands in front of Janice's throne, the news causing her to drop her sword to the ground. '' '''Janice': You did what?! Damn it, you guys! Mason, I can't describe how disappointed I am in you especially. You know as well as anyone that the Outrealms are strictly off limits! To everyone! Mason: I'm sorry... Janice: Why would you even attempt such a thing? It was stupid, mis-guided, and— Kodie: It's our fault, Janice. Don't get so mad at them. They just wanted to help us meet our father. Janice: Your...you still don't know who your father is? Kayde: No... Janice: ...Right. -sigh- Mason, Spencer, your hearts were in the right place. However, it took a force much bigger than the Shepherds are now to defeat this bastard last time. What are we gonna do? Mason: Can't you use Falchion? Janice sighs, stands up, and retrieves Falchion from the ground before holding it in front of her. '' '''Janice': I wish I could, Mason. When my uncle used this sword in the final battle a little over fifteen years ago, it had a beautiful glow that Naga bestowed upon it, making it one of four weapons that could truly injure the Fell Dragon. Unfortunately, as the years have passed, the glow has faded from Falchion, and now...well, it's still unbreakable, but I don't think it would kill many dragons. Mason: Damn. Jimmy: I have a plan. I just need Janice to approve the mission. Janice: Fire away, dad. Jimmy: If he did manage to bring back ghosts of the old Shepherds, I suggest we go back to the Outrealms and try to find your uncle and the old tacticians. Kodie's hand starts scratching at her ears. Kodie: You had tacticians? Jimmy: They would know what to do. Even if we can't find them, perhaps the Outrealms will hold the secrets to stopping him before he can get out of hand. Nodding, Janice sits back on her throne and lays Falchion across her lap. '' '''Janice': That could work. I approve of this mission. You leave as soon as you are ready. And I do mean the moment you're prepared. Jimmy: Yes, dear. Janice: Dad! I told you not to call me dear when I'm giving official orders! Jimmy: Right, Sorry. Shepherds, prepare yourselves! Chuck: Right! Kodie, you come with me. Kodie: Wh-what?! Chuck: Let's get you a better sword, eh? The one you came here with is so rusty, it'd barely make a good butter knife. Kodie: Oh...thanks! Do you really have the blades to spare? Chuck: The Shepherds have so many swords, we could almost give one to the entire population of Waydrn. Of course, that would be a terrible idea because I highly doubt many of them have had proper training, but you get the picture. Alicia: Kayde, you come with, too. Let's get you some new spells. Your tomes are looking kinda shabby. I'll show you a new type of spellcasting weapon that is all the rage among Diviners such as myself. Kayde: Okay! Upgrade time! Chuck and Alicia lead the twins to the armory. As if he knows where every weapon is by heart, Chuck grabs a sword and takes a practice swing before handing it to Kodie. Chuck: How's that feel in your hands? Kodie: It feels good! I think I'll do much better with this one. Chuck: That's what I like to hear! Kodie: Thanks, Chuck. Chuck: Anytime, my new friend. Kodie: Wha...we're friends? So quickly? Chuck: Yeah, I mean, why not, right? Kodie: Right. I like having friends. Alicia: Okay Kayde, you can grab just a simple tome, or you can grab a brand new scroll! She produces a stack of eight long, thin pieces of wood with wording inscribed along them. Kayde: Oh, what's that? Alicia: Instead of elementally charged attacks, these scrolls call upon animal spirits to attack enemies. This one here's a Rat Spirit. Kayde: Whoa... So these are all brand new? Alicia: Relatively. They're like tomes, but they're made specifically for offense and use less paper. They also don't break, so you can use them for as long as you like. Kayde: Okay, sign me up! Alicia: Mmkay, would you like the rat, or is there another animal that strikes your fancy? Kayde: Hmm...is there a bunny? Alicia: There are Rabbit Spirits out there, but we don't have any in the castle. Kayde: ...A dragon? Alicia: Whoa there, the Dragon Spirit's for very experienced Diviners. Even I ''can't handle one yet. '''Kayde': Okay, what all is there? Alicia: Off the top of my head, I can think of the tiger, sheep, and rat spirits. Kayde: Oh, sheep sounds cool. Alicia: So be it. She hands Kayde a different stack of eight wooden planks. He grabs them and admires the carvings along them. '' '''Alicia': Try it out next time we're in a battle. I think you'll enjoy it. Kayde: Can do. Thanks, Ali! Alicia: No problem. After the twins get their new weapons, the Shepherds say goodbye to Janice before heading out. Janice: I wish I could come with you guys, but I'd rather play things safe and hold the fort down at home. Sorry everyone. Chuck: We understand, Janice. You're of more use to us alive and home rather than with us and dying. Jimmy: You keep yourself safe. I don't know what Waydrn would do if it lost another Exalt. Kayde: Bye Janice. Kodie: It was nice meeting you! Janice: And you all as well. Good luck! The Shepherds head out and start to make tracks to the Outrealms, with Mason and Spencer leading the way. As they walk, the new recruits get to know the older members, and Mason gets to catch up with one of his friends. Ace: Um, hey Mason. Mason: Hi Ace. Sorry, but I'm not really down to hear a joke today. Ace: That's okay, for once I wasn't coming over to tell you a joke. Mason: Oh, well color me impressed. Ace: Har, har. I can do more than tell jokes, you know. Mason: Yeah, I know. You just choose not to show that very often. Ace: Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something. Mason: What's up? Ace: You seem really down lately. Did something happen that you're not telling us about? Mason: Well...I dunno if I'm ready to share that information. Ace: Hey, you know me. You can tell me everything and I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. Mason: I guess you're right. Ace: So what's eatin' you? Mason: Well, um...there's a bit more to that story than I told you. Ace: Like what? Mason: You see, it wasn't all my idea to go to the Outrealms. The tome I used to cast the spell had...had a fragment of him in it. Ace: Okay, that would explain why you freed a piece of him, I guess. Mason: No, that was a different part. He had a fragment of himself on that book, and that fragment took me over. It possessed me. It was my idea to make a spell to bring people back, but it was the dragon that did it. If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have even brought my idea up, but it did, and it's all my fault! Ace: Hey man, don't beat yourself up about it. You had no way of knowing that bastard was in there. Mason: Yeah, but... Ace: But...? Mason: It's nothing. I guess I'll just get over it. Ace: If there's anything else you need to talk about, I'm always here. Mason: Thanks, Ace. It means a lot to me. Ace: No problem at all. Elsewhere in the group, Leslie rides her wyvern side-saddle as some new recruits watch her in awe. '' '''Kayde': Wow, you must be a skilled rider to be able to do that. Aren't wyverns testy if ridden wrong? Leslie: I'm not sure where you heard that. Mine is really chill. That's how I tamed him, after all. Kodie: Cool... Jessica: I don't think I'd ever be able to tame such a fierce animal like that. It's so cool that you have. Leslie: I guess. Jimmy: Spencer, about the friends you brought... Spencer: Yeah? Jimmy: Are they going to be joining us? Spencer: If I remember what they told me correctly, they're traveling with us until this all gets sorted out. They're not allowed to join. Jimmy: I see. Shame, really. Their mother was such a powerful fighter. Spencer: Really? Hm, I couldn't imagine her fighting anyone. Jimmy: Have you ever seen her in her beast form? Spencer: No. Jimmy: That would explain it. She was a force to be reckoned with, especially when it came to...her family. Spencer: Hm, I see... Jimmy: Maybe someday she'll allow them in our ranks. Spencer: Maybe. Kodie's a brilliant tactician, so appreciate her while she's around. Jimmy: Is that so...? Perhaps she can be of some help to us. As I told you, I've never been good at tactics, and our last tactician retired a few years back. Spencer: We can ask her to substitute for a bit. Jimmy: Let's. After nodding at each other, Spencer and Jimmy find Kodie, who's engaged in a lively debate with her brother. '' '''Spencer': Hey Kodie! Kayde: Interruptions mean I'm right. Kodie: Oh no, I'll get back to you. What's up, Spence? Spencer: Jimmy would like to ask you something. Kodie: Sir? Jimmy: I am to understand that you two aren't allowed to join the Shepherds yet? Kodie: Yes sir. Our mom says we have to wait until next year. Maybe even longer, since she's a huge worrywart. Kayde: Hey, mom wants us to be safe. Kodie: Not getting into this with you right now. Jimmy: Regardless, I have an offer for you, Kodie. Kayde: Why not me? Jimmy: Spencer's been telling me that you're an excellent tactician. Kodie: He...he has? Spencer: We should tell him about the way here, when you had Jessica and Mason weaken someone and slow him down so I could swoop in and finish him off. That was all your idea. Kodie: W-well, I mean, I don't think I'm that great...I still have lots of practicing to do and...uh, Kayde: Aw, you're flustering her. Kodie: Shut up! Jimmy: Anyway, I had an offer for you. Kodie: What's that? Jimmy: I know you're not allowed to join yet, but while you are here, would you like to try your hand at being the tactician for the Shepherds? Kayde: That'd explain why this offer's not for me. Kodie: You'd let me do that? Jimmy: Sure thing. Like I was telling Spencer, we don't have one on hand right now, and I'm no good with tactics. I would like to see how you do. Kodie: Wow, I-I'd be honored! Jimmy: First bit of trouble we run into, we'll be looking to you. No pressure, of course. Kodie: Yes sir! Spencer: Huh. Well would you look at that. Kodie: Spence, you told him I was a great tactician? Spencer: Absolutely. I've spoken tactics with you and you outsmart me every time. With no tutors but some books, that's pretty good. Kodie: Aw, thanks so much. It means a lot for me to hear you say that. Spencer: No problem, Kodie. Next battle, you show everyone what you're made of. Kodie: Right. We all will, right guys? Kayde: Yeah! Spencer: Right. Despite their enthusiasm to prove themselves, their first battle does not come until the Shepherds reach the Outrealm gate. The veil leading into the Outrealms has calmed down, and now it shimmers with a bright, purple tone that makes Jimmy uneasy. Jimmy: That seems...bad. Mason: Don't worry, the aura you're thinking of is a different shade of purple. This is...alright I guess. Jessica: It was blue when we got here the first time. Ace: Whoa, this place is so cool...how didn't I know this existed? Kayde: Wait 'till you go inside. With that, the Shepherds traverse the veil, venturing into the Outrealms. '' '''Jimmy': Everyone stay close to the exit. We don't want to get lost. ???: You won't get lost with me around. The group turns to see the source of the voice, a man with scruffy blue hair holding an ornate, rust-colored blade that Spencer recognizes from the last visit. Jimmy's eyes widen at the sight of this man. Rather than greeting anyone, the man with no pupils approaches Spencer and offers the handle of the sword to him. ???: You. Fix this. Spencer: Fix...the sword? ???: No, this. The man motions to the Outrealms and himself with one hand, while shaking the sword a bit with the other. Spencer takes the sword and the man crosses his arms. ???: You did this, now it's your job to fix it. Rules are rules. Jimmy: Milord, it's been a long time. ???: What's with this milord bull? I know I've been gone a while, but you don't need to call me that. Jimmy: Right, sorry Knifez. Ace: Whoa, so this is Knifez? Leslie: What happened to your eyes? Knifez: From what we can tell, it happens when a ghost realizes they're dead. Chuck: We're talking to actual, real life ghosts? Alicia: Awesome. Knifez: I'd use a different word, but whatever. I was alright with being dead. I died in an honorable way, I didn't have any loose ends to tie up, nothing. And now I'm back in some dumb, asinine, shark-jumping twist that I didn't sign up for. Mason: Our bad. Kayde: Kodie, do you think it's him? Kodie: Nah, he said he had no loose ends to tie up when he died. I'd say we're pretty loose ends. Kayde: Damn. Jimmy: Knifez, I have some questions. Knifez: We all do, but fire away. Jimmy: What's happened regarding Grima and how do we stop it? Before Knifez's ghost can answer, several soldiers appear seemingly from nowhere, surrounding the Shepherds. Knifez: We've got company. Your answer will have to come later. The soldiers brandish their weapons, and purple fire wisps surround them, causing Jessica to raise an eyebrow. Jessica: Hey Spencer, these guys might be the same invisible soldiers we fought last time. Kayde: Why can we see them again? Mason: Maybe they're visible in the Outrealms. Knifez: Oh, so they can be more annoying? Great. Jimmy: Alright everyone, time to fight. Listen to Kodie's orders and don't die. After everyone nods agreement, Knifez takes a look at the other Shepherds as they start to battle. He nods when he sees Spencer, but when his eyes land on the Taguel children, his shoulders slump. Knifez: Oh dear Naga, how did'' that'' happen? This better not distract him. He buries his face in his hands and sighs before drawing his own sword and jumping into the fray. He finds himself fighting near Spencer, who is testing out his new sword. It feels incredible in his hands and his swings are both effortless and ruthlessly effective. '' '''Spencer': Man, this sword is good. Why'd you give it to me, Knifez? Knifez: Because I was told to by my tacticians. They said it's called the Yato, and right now, you're the one who needs to wield it to stop...whatever's going on. Disregarding the familiarity of the sword's name, Spencer nods at the last part of Knifez's sentence. Spencer: I'd ask what that is, but I assume we can't know until this is all over with. Knifez: Correct. Unrelated, but how old are you? Spencer: Fifteen. Knifez: And how old are the bunnies. Spencer: ...Fifteen? Knifez: Gods damn it, I was afraid they belonged to him. Spencer: Him?! Who? Knifez: Watch out! Spencer ducks and Knifez vaults over him, burying his sword deep in the chest of an attacker. The ghost falls and evaporates while Knifez nods at where it used to be. '' '''Knifez': Less talking, more fighting. In her first fight as the tactician for a large group, a slightly nervous Kodie orders some of the Shepherds around the battlefield. She's doing a good job of handling being surrounded and outnumbered, having people support each other and take down enemies with ease and precision. Despite the fact that this is the largest force she's ever commanded, she does well. At one point, she whips out a tome and stands next to Alicia, facing off against a knight. Kodie: Alright, Ali, let's both hit him with magic. Alicia: Same time? Kodie: No, I'll stagger him and right when he regains his bearings, you hit him hard. Alicia: Oh, what fun! The girls nod at each other and quickly step back as the knight takes a wide-arcing slice at them with his lance. Kodie's tome flies open and she tosses a ball of lightning at him, which explodes against his chest and sends him staggering back a few steps. He shakes the pain off as the purple wisps curl off his body and rights himself, ready to jump back into battle. '' '''Alicia': Ha ha! Alicia holds up the scroll and the wooden planks float off her hand, forming a circle in front of her with magic power shimmering in the center. Alicia thrusts her fist through the circle and a ghostly white rat soars through the air and explodes against the knight, toppling him and causing him to evaporate into faint purple flames shortly after. Kodie: We did it! Alicia: Good thinking! They part and Kodie goes back to commanding soldiers. '' '''Chuck': How's that sword feel in your hands now that you're fighting with it? Kodie: It's great. Thanks for giving it to me, Chuck. On your left. Without missing a beat, Chuck whirls around and lobs the ghostly head off of an attacking mercenary. '' '''Chuck': You know it, Kodie. The battle continues, Kayde gleefully trying out his new sheep spirit and the Shepherds working like clockwork under Kodie's command. The enemy forces start to dwindle after a while and the battle seems to be coming to an end when Kayde gets caught off guard by a fighter who cuts into his back, causing him to scream and fall forward. '' '''Kodie': Kayde! Jessica: Oh no! Jessica throws a knife at the fighter and it sticks into his thigh, causing him to double over in pain. While he's prone, Kodie jumps at him and runs him through his chest, causing him to evaporate. '' '''Ace': I gotcha, Kayde! The priest, who had been hanging back until now, runs to Kayde's side and raises his staff, which starts glowing with a healing light. Kayde comes to, blinking a few times to get his bearings straight again. Kayde: Ugh, I got snuck up on. Ace: You'll be okay. Ace is on the job. Kayde: Thanks. Kodie: Kayde, don't you dare scare me like that again! I can't go back to mom alone. Kayde: Relax, sis. I'm fine. Kodie: Good. Nearby, the strongest ghost of the bunch faces off against Leslie. The samurai darts around her, attempting to swipe at her with her sword, but Leslie's wyvern maneuvers out of the way effortlessly. Leslie: You may have the speed advantage and the weapon advantage, but I've got the aerial one. As the samurai takes another swing at her, she ascends just out of her reach and circles overhead for a moment. She raises her axe above her head and comes down, swinging hard. The samurai sidesteps the attack and counters, swinging wildly in hopes of hitting Leslie. Seeing the sword on course for cutting into her wyvern, Leslie hops down from his back and takes the attack, instead causing the sword to slice into her arm. She grits her teeth and glares at the samurai, who prepares to swing again. Before she can, however, Leslie's wyvern snarls at her and swats her away with his wing. Leslie climbs back onto her wyvern's back and they fly towards the samurai as she corrects herself. They run at each other, but the samurai stumbles thanks to a well-placed throwing knife in her calf. Leslie's wyvern throws the samurai into the air with his snout, and Leslie positions her axe so that her enemy lands on the blade. As the samurai dissipates, Leslie smirks. Leslie: I'm sorry, did that hurt? Kodie: Good job everyone, we did it! The Shepherds cheer and Spencer slaps a hand on Kodie's shoulder. '' '''Spencer': You did great, Kodie! Kodie: Thanks! It felt like I was born to do this. Jimmy: Good job. For the first time ordering around more than like, three people, you did great. Kodie: Thanks sir. Kayde: Good job on that kill, Leslie. Leslie: You could have helped out. Kayde: I didn't get to you in time. Sorry... Leslie: It's whatever. Jimmy: Now let's get to the reason we're here. The entire force turns to look at the ghost of the group, who nods sagely. Knifez: I wish I could explain to you guys in full detail, but to be honest, we don't know the full details yet, and I know the least of all three of us. Ace: Who is “all three of us?” Knifez: Right, I should bring you guys to them. They could use the interaction with others, I think. Spencer: Where are we going? Knifez sighs and looks everywhere but at the Taguel children. Knifez: We're going to meet the Shepherds' former tacticians. Nodding, Jimmy follows Knifez, happy to see old comrades again. Kodie scratches at her ears and follows closely, eagerly awaiting the chance to meet seasoned tacticians. The rest of the Shepherds don't step as lively. Meanwhile, a fair distance from the Outrealm gate, a person stands at the crest of a hill, looking around curiously. They nod in the direction of Tost and start heading in that direction. They pull a hood over their head to hide their pupil-less eyes and begin a journey to find something very important. > CHAPTER 5: MISSION DEBRIEFING Current Party *Spencer: Lord. - The sheltered prince of Frar with a yearning to prove himself and know the past. Noble and righteous. (PERSONAL SKILL: Royal Upbringing: If standing on a castle, fort, or throne, grants plus 10 Crit.) *Jessica: Maid - Spencer's dedicated maid who will follow her charge to the ends of the earth and protect him with her life. (PERSONAL SKILL: Miraculous Save: Save supported unit from lethal attack if HP 1. Trigger % = luck stat) *Mason: Sorceror. - A seasoned dark mage from the future who's almost as gullible as he is powerful. (PERSONAL SKILL: Cautious Naivety: Grants Avoid -10, but Crit plus 10 on counterattacks.) *Kayde: Mage. - A naive, hesitant Taguel child who doesn't like to take risks as much as his twin sister does. Expertly switches between beaststones and tomes mid-battle. (PERSONAL SKILL: Thicker Than Water: -5 damage taken when supporting with Kodie or Jayde.) *Kodie: Tactician. - A headstrong, intelligent Taguel child with a rebellious streak and a knack for tactics. (PERSONAL SKILL: Power of Blood: plus 5 damage dealt if supporting with Kayde or Jayde.) *Jimmy: Great Knight - The father of Waydrn's Exalt and captain of the Shepherds. Silent, powerful, strict, and a little eccentric. (PERSONAL SKILL: Random Game: Every time this unit initiates combat, the enemy unit has a completely random hit %.) *Ace: Priest. - The younger version of Augustus who chose the staff over the axe when joining the Shepherds. (PERSONAL SKILL: Inheritance: If a supporting unit has the same weapon type equipped, grants plus 2 Damage dealt.) *Alicia: Diviner - The new foreseer in Waydrn's castle. An extremely talented mage not to be underestimated because of her age. (PERSONAL SKILL: Fortune Telling: Enemies cannot trigger criticals against this unit or her supported unit.) *Chuck: Samurai - A light-hearted Shepherd with a warm heart and a cold blade who makes more friends than enemies. (PERSONAL SKILL: Optimism: Grants Avo plus 15 when this unit is under half health.) *Leslie: Wyvern Rider - A grim, pessimistic Shepherd who puts her wyvern's safety over her own. (PERSONAL SKILL: Pessimism: Grants Hit plus 10 when at full health, but Avo -15 when under half.) *Knifez: Great Lord - The former Exalt of Waydrn, who seems to have been brought back to life. A bit grumpy after his fifteen-year rest. (PERSONAL SKILL: Born Leader: Use "Rally" command to give Hit plus 15 to all allies within a three-space radius for one turn.) Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here . Category:Chapters Category:Story